My High School Musical Life
by WickedlyHSM
Summary: This is my life. In HSM Form. All my friends are playing a character. This is mostly centered around Ryan. Who is played by me!
1. Intro to my brand new story

My Life: In HSM Form

Summary: This is my life. In HSM Form. All my friends are playing a character. This is mostly centered around Ryan. Who is played by me!

Characters:

Troy- James (AKA Jimbo)

Gabriella- Sami

Ryan- Willy (AKA ME!)

Sharpay- Jessica

Tiffany (Random Person's Name) - Tiffany!

The People Playing the Characters:

Jimbo- This guy who has a crush on Sami and likes beads and hemp.

Sami- This girl who enjoys hurting me, and has a crush on Jimbo.

Willy (Me) - Has a crush on Tiffany and really likes musicals.

Jessica- This person who has a very short temper, but can be very nice once you get to know her.

Tiffany- This really nice girl who has a crush on Willy and really likes musicals and singing.

Disclaimer:

I do not own High School Musical or it's characters and or any way, shape, or form, connected with them. I only own the plot.

Warning:

This is based on real people so…. Ok! I can't think of a warning I just wanted one!


	2. Ryan's Leaving

My High School Musical Life

Ryan ran down a hall and saw Troy pass him. He mumbled a greeting and started jogging, slowing down. He skidded into Ms. Darbus's room, just as the bell rang. Sharpay walked around room, humming a song from the upcoming musical. Ryan sat at his seat and looked around the room. He saw Tiffany and started staring at her. Sharpay waved a hand in his face. He looked away, blushing. He looked around the room, Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, and a bunch of other people. He looked back at Tiffany, sighing. He started writing. Tiffany was one of his best friends. If he asked her out, she may not want to be his friend or girlfriend. So Ryan just tried to keep his crush a secret.

"Mr. Evans? Maybe a detention will clear your mind." Ms. Darbus said, looking at Ryan staring at Tiffany.

"Oh sorry. I just spaced out for a minute." Ryan mumbled, cursing under his breath. He looked at his notebook. Most of the pages were filled with Tiffany's name. He blushed as he looked at Tiffany's name. He closed his notebook as the bell rang, echoing off the walls. He got up off his chair and followed Sharpay to his next class.

Ryan left Sharpay's side and went to his locker to pull out the books for his next class, chemistry. It was the big chemistry test today. He hoped he would get paired with Gabriella. She was very good at chemistry.

Ryan walked into chemistry, taking his usual seat as the bell rang. The partners were announced for the test and it turned out he was paired with Tiffany. He moved over next to Tiffany.

"Hi." He said, excitedly.

"Nice to see you, Ryan." Tiffany said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you are so much more excited that I am your partner." Ryan said, laughing.

"Not really…" Tiffany replied.

They worked on the project for a little chatting, talking, and laughing. They decided they were going to research on the history of electromagnetism. The bell rang and they exited the class.

Ryan walked down the hall again seeing Gabriella.

"Hey." Ryan said, stopping to talk to her. He looked around at the occupied and desolate lockers.

"Hey! What are you doing later?" She asked. She looked at Ryan, quizzingly.

"Rehearsing with Sharpay. What are you doing?" He asked her in return.

"Going out with Troy." The bell rang. "I have to go." She said walking away.

"Me too. See ya around!" He said running away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan walked into his next class, late. The teacher was writing on the board and it didn't seem like anyone noticed him so he just slid into his seat. He opened his notebook and scribbled some notes down for the upcoming test. He then flipped through the pages of his notebook to see if there was anything interesting. The teacher was giving a lecture, so it really didn't matter. The bell rang at the end of the hour, signaling time for lunch.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan sat at the table with Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, Tiffany, and some kids he didn't really know. They all talked together, laughing, and smiling. Ryan just ate lunch and walked away. He went outside and stood on the bleachers. He didn't feel like being inside today. /Wait! Didn't Troy have a secret spot/ He thought to himself. He got up and walked back into the school. After about 5 minutes, he was in the Secret Spot. He sat down on a bench at looked at all the flowers. He felt himself drifting off into sleep. Twenty minutes later, the loud bell woke him up with a loud ring.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan walked into his next class, the gang appearing at his side.

"Hey, Where'd you go during lunch?" Troy asked.

"Well, I wasn't feeling too well, so I walked away!" Ryan said, walking into class.

"Oh. See you later!" Gabriella said, the gang dissolving.

Ryan walked into class, and sat down in his seat.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A/N: This is only my 2nd story ever, so please flame if you actually think it is that bad! Sorry for taking so long too update, and sorry it is so short. Please review and Thanks for reading!


End file.
